<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snippets from Discord by Causemufins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008372">Snippets from Discord</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Causemufins/pseuds/Causemufins'>Causemufins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Salt, Snippets, one shots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Causemufins/pseuds/Causemufins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A number of one shots based on prompts from the Ladybug Salt Discord.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Height Not Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright, so recently something came out with the ‘official’ heights for some of the miraculous characters which i think is BS because Gabriel is supposed to be over seven feet and Adrien is below the average height for his age. I actually use that for this story, but the other heights are just all over the place and no one seems to be a regular height.<br/>Anyway, we got talking in the salt discord (link will be in the end notes) and I thought of a reason why Adrien would be below average height while Gabriel is really tall. It could just be Emilie is short, but I have a different reason. By the way I am in no way knowledgeable about the medical field and how it works in America, much less in France so I’m making stuff up as I go for angst.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luce Guillaume was the nurse at Collège Françoise Dupont and this week had been extremely for her. She was giving all the students a sort of yearly check up, mainly the standard sight and hearing checks. So far, all was well. She had students coming and going constantly. There had been a few students she recommended might need to have a better look at their eyes because they were having some vision trouble and while it was her job to test them all, she was still not an optometrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had gotten through all the younger grades and was working on the oldest classes that belonged to Bustier and Mendeleiev. There were three new students in one of the classes, and she had already met with two of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first of them, Alya, was fine with hearing, and she already had glasses, so the testing went well. The second of them, Lila, caused some issues. Her hearing was all over the place and she claimed to have tinnitus. Luce added a second hearing test which just added to the confusion of this claim, and it ended with her looking at the girl’s medical file which was blank. She planned to call Lila’s mother about all of this, but that would have to wait until the end of the school day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now for the third and final of them. It was Adrien Agreste and she remembered when he joined the school. Chloé Bourgeois had supplied most of the paperwork for Adrien. Luce had been opposed to this as a legal guardian was needed, especially since no medical records could be obtained for Adrien. Unfortunately, the principal shut her down after threats from the mayor via Chloé.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately for her, the boy didn’t show up until the next day, this time with all his needed paperwork. But enough of that tangent, now he was coming into the room. “Hello, you must be Adrien Agreste. Since this is your first time here, I’m going to also check your weight and height to make sure they match up with my paperwork for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy smiled at her and she checked those. Luce frowned slightly at his height and a little more at his weight. Opening his file to write it down, she saw the names of his parents. Both of them were famous enough, so she rolled over to her computer and looked his parents up. She quickly found their heights and jotted those down before looking back to Adrien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, took me a little longer since you’re a new student and I needed to double check a few things.” Luce gave a little white lie which the blond didn’t seem to notice. “Let’s start with your hearing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his hearing and sight check-ups were done, Luce jotted down the results before reviewing them with him. “Now you are showing signs of potentially needing glasses, but you’ll need to see someone more qualified to know for sure. Your hearing on the other hand is exemplary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien smiled and started to get up before Luce gestured for him to sit back down. “There is still something I want to ask. Is there anyone in your family who is shorter than average?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien seemed to think for a few moments. “Well there’s my cousin Felix. His father also was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luce’s mouth twitched in a frown at the past tense for Adrien’s uncle. “And is your uncle the brother of one of your parents?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien shook his head. “No, he married my aunt who’s my mom’s sister. Is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luce cursed internally. “Well, you’re below the average height of most boys your age. Growth spurts normally happen for boys around the ages of twelve to fifteen, and while you could be a late bloomer, I know your mother was of average height and your father well above average, so even if that were the case, you would likely be a bit taller. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then your weight is a bit worse. I would like to check one thing if you will allow me?” Luce asked.” If possible, I would like you to remove your shirt. All windows are covered up so this area is private.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien agreed, used to having to change often from modeling. When he looked back at the nurse after taking off his top, he frowned, mimicking her face, though with less concern. “Is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien. Are you on a diet?” Luce asked, worried by what she was seeing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond nodded. “Father has me on one for my modeling job with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luce’s frown deepened. “I see. Well, I suppose that will be all.” And reluctantly, Adrien left the nurse’s office. Luce pulled over the paper with the note reminding her to speak with Lila’s mother before adding a note. Then after a moment, she added a second part to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the next student walked into her office, Luce pushed the note aside. ‘</span>
  <span>Call CPS for Adrien for malnourishment. Contact mayor and his daughter for backup connection.</span>
  <span>’</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://discord.gg/y8tRbdj</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rampant Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: everyone in the class is cursed to act opposite for a day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrien Agreste had learned something wonderful. His version of lucky charm. Cataclysm destroyed while miraculous ladybug repaired and created. Lucky charm helped give them good luck in the form of a useful item. Rampant curse gave bad luck in the same vein.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five minutes was all he was going to need as the curse would end when he detransformed. Fortunately, he had been somewhat sick and was left alone in his bedroom. Through some coughing, he managed to transform, though it made him feel a bit more tired than before. He used his pole to vault over to the school and carefully looked in the windows before finding his class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were currently in a class with Mendeleiev, so everyone was a little more focused on class. After a few moments he quietly summoned his rampant curse and a black shuriken with green detail appeared out of his staff. He grabbed it before carefully tossing it into the classroom and watching what happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First, Max raised his hand to answer a question from Mendeleiev. Even for a number of the other students, it would be a relatively easy question, but the genius managed to get it wrong, shocking the teacher and the rest of the class. It was quiet for a few moments before Rose insulted him and then Mylene shouted at Rose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, everyone seemed to be acting opposite from their normal selves. It reminded Chat of Reverser, which Kim shouted out in his newfound intelligence. Alya seemed to be cowering in a corner, even moreso when it was mentioned that this could be from an akuma. Lila seemed to just be sitting at her desk, which made Chat frown as she was the entire reason he had planned this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Marinette got up from sitting in place just like Lila was. “ Alright. I’ve had enough of this.” Then she turned around and slapped Lila across the face. “That’s for stealing Adrien from me! You just can’t keep your hands off him. You make me so jealous!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat’s mouth dropped from how rude Marinette had just been before she left the room. Fortunately, it had helped since Lila, in her anger, tried to yell something back. It was probably a lie to make her seem innocent, but of course, since everyone was acting opposite, she just told the truth. “Oh please! I can’t steal him from you! He doesn’t want anything to do with me! At least his father is glad to have me as a spy. He doesn’t even know I’m doing everything to think this whole class is horrible for him so I can have him for myself!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That shut everyone up. Sure, it could be she’s so nice and always tells the truth, but it seemed a bit too on the nose for a lie. Still, if there were any doubt, Lila couldn’t seem to stop, and she continued. “Now that I can help his father, I get into all his photoshoots as a model and be Gabriel’s muse when you can’t do that! I can lie to anyone here and they’ll believe me like the sheep they are! And if he can’t help me, Hawkmoth is always glad to have my help to ruin your life and ruin Ladybug and Chat Noir’s lives too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About a minute away from Chat having to detransform, Ladybug managed to show up. “Chat? You got here fast. Have you seen the akuma? Wait what are you laughing about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat tried fighting his laughter to respond to Ladybug, but a few giggles made their way into his speech. “There’s no akuma. It was me. I kinda learned about a new power and my school had the day off. We’ve also had so much trouble from two of the girls in there so I thought the power would only affect them. I probably won’t use it after this unless I have to. Besides, it won’t last much longer than half a minute now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug frowned at him. “While I don’t like this, I guess there’s not much I can do. Just leave so I don’t see you detransform. I’ll deal with the class.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat grinned before leaping away to the roof and changing back to Adrien. “Oh Plagg that was amazing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. We might want to find a way so that it doesn’t hurt everyone like that, but in a pinch it should be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice. But there’s one thing that worries me. I didn’t think anyone would have sent word about this out with Alya not filming. How did Ladybug get here so soon? Is it another copy from Hawkmoth or Mayura?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plagg tried his best to keep from looking like a deer in headlights. He knew Marinette was Ladybug, and it also she shouldn’t have been affected by the power. Which meant Tikki told her some of it. Now Plagg has to go along with whatever she said. “Well, I saw Marinette leave the room. Ladybug trusts her enough to give her a miraculous. She probably called Ladybug over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien fortunately agreed and went back down as Chat with another rampant curse in case they needed to cover things up. It worked out, and the class was convinced it was just an akuma. Unfortunately, Ladybug didn’t sound happy when she asked for a meeting between them that night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://discord.gg/y8tRbdj</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Matthew Marrama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s pretty short, but here’s this.</p><p>Prompt: Jagged Stone was actually Tom's brother but was put up for adoption and only just found out that makes Marinette his actual niece</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Penny! Get Marinette on the phone! I got some news!” Jagged Stone shouted to his assistant as he had just learned something important. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rockstar always had a special place in his heart for Paris. He vaguely remembered living there as a child. He had been given up for adoption though eventually he was given a foster family in the Stones in America. He made a promise to earn enough money to go back to Paris someday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he became a rockstar. He travelled everywhere, but of course Paris was his favorite. He even managed to get a hotel room that would always be his. Then he started looking into the city’s records. It took so long, but he found out about himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His real last name was Marrama. Also his real first name was Matthew, but while Jagged was just his stage name, to him it was his real name. On his birth certificate, no father was put down, but there was his mother. His real mother, Gina Marrama.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Jagged to start searching for her, but all he had was her name. She might have just been visiting, or got married, or something, but it took forever to find anything until finally, there was a marriage certificate. It was from a little over a year after he was born. There was his mom’s name. She was marrying someone named Rolland Dupain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jagged thought it was just coincidence at first before he continued his research. They had a son named Thomas Dupain who was born a few years after that. Because of the show Jagged filmed at the bakery, he had Tom’s date of birth, which would have him born in the same years as this other Tom Dupain. And that meant it wasn’t another Tom, but the same one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jagged stone was actually Jagged Dupain. And his honorary niece Marinette was his actual niece. And it was time for a family reunion.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://discord.gg/y8tRbdj</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Miraculous Chat America</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it's april fools so i'm having fun with this one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These are heroes that have the Owl, Bat, Wolf, Squirrel, Duck and Bear miraculouses and they're in America. though the temple fell there's wasn't just one box that got away cause their box wasn't in the temple at the time.</p><p>Owl is Oracle/Owl Man<br/>Bat is Sonic Sight/AbsolutelyBatty-LocalCryptid<br/>Wolf is Howl/localfurry<br/>Squirrel is Tailio/Doreen<br/>Duck is Duckling/THEgoose-THElurkinggoose<br/>Bear is Bearclaw/Bearhugs-Mamabear</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Owl Man: God I had the weirdest dream</p><p> </p><p>AbsolutelyBatty: What?</p><p> </p><p>Owl Man: so hear me out. So the miraculous temple fell</p><p> </p><p>localfurry: Ori that’s not a dream</p><p> </p><p>Owl Man: I KNOW</p><p>Owl Man: I was getting there</p><p>Owl Man: basically apparently ALL the boxes were at the temple</p><p>Owl Man: and they got a new recruit who they basically starved as his first test</p><p> </p><p>Doreen: I would die if that were me. How old was he?</p><p> </p><p>Owl Man: idk like 7? Basically he’s the reason the temple fell, using the peacock. Apparently the temple got eaten and he escaped with a box and a book, but lost the book and 2 of the miraculouses.</p><p> </p><p>AbsolutelyBatty: that’s an F in the chat bois</p><p> </p><p>Owl Man: yeah he made like a blue pac-man with legs</p><p> </p><p>Mr.Encyclopedia: I have heard this dream and there is a peafowl which acts like how she describes.</p><p> </p><p>Doreen: <em>-looks at the local cryptid-</em></p><p> </p><p>AbsolutelyBatty: I AM NOT<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Doreen: didn’t say your name.</p><p> </p><p>AbsolutelyBatty: I hate you</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>THEgoose changed AbsolutelyBatty’s name to LocalCryptid.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>LocalCryptid change THEgoose’s name to lurker</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lurker changed their name to THElurkinggoose</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Owl Man: we’re getting off track</p><p>Owl Man: continuing</p><p>Owl Man: a guy and his wife got thepeacock and butterfly when they were lost by the kid. Well found them cause they don’t look old enough</p><p> </p><p>Owl Man: and then apparently the peacock is damamged</p><p> </p><p>localfurry: how tf do you damage a miraculous. Isn’t it just you can break it and the kwami goes back to the aether or something?</p><p> </p><p>Owl Man: I DON”T CONTROL THE DREAM</p><p> </p><p>THElurkinggoose: <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/603359334247956491/695015364550983770/unknown.png">idontcontrollobsterdeathdream.png</a></p><p> </p><p>Owl Man: …</p><p>Owl Man: anyway, broken miraculous puts wife in coma, husband uses butterfly to turn evil, which is worse cause he got a son and has to hide the evil and there’s already child neglect</p><p> </p><p>Doreen: CPS?</p><p> </p><p>Owl Man: first he’s a famous rich guy and second uuuuuuuhhhhhh takes place in france.</p><p> </p><p>LocalCryptid: why there?</p><p> </p><p>Owl Man: goose?</p><p> </p><p>THElurkinggoose: <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/603359334247956491/695015364550983770/unknown.png">idontcontrollobsterdeathdream.png</a></p><p> </p><p>Owl Man: thank you</p><p>Owl Man: back on topic</p><p>Owl Man: so husband who we’re gonna call moth man</p><p> </p><p>THElurkinggoose: <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e2/98/78/e29878baaff794fdf9ff48208a3fdc3c.png">mothman.png</a></p><p> </p><p>localfurry: you said he’s got butterfly</p><p> </p><p>Owl Man: It turned into a moth midway i think. It just gets called a butterfly</p><p> </p><p>Doreen: continue</p><p> </p><p>Owl Man: mothman finds out that there are two miraculous that can be put together and grant him any wish</p><p> </p><p>LocalCryptid: isn’t that the ladybug and black cat miraculouses?</p><p> </p><p>Owl Man: yeah. Which surprisingly, they survived</p><p> </p><p>LocalCryptid: he got lucky</p><p> </p><p>Doreen: hush, storytimeeee</p><p> </p><p>Owl Man: thank</p><p>Owl Man: so he wants those to get his wife back. He does this by using his miraculous to make villains</p><p> </p><p>Bearhugs: what the hell is going on here?</p><p>Bearhugs: who are we fighting?</p><p> </p><p>Doreen: no one, Oracle had a weird dream.</p><p> </p><p>Bearhugs: oh. Carry on then</p><p> </p><p>Owl Man: So old man is so old he can’t transform. He takes out the bug and cat cause bug can help and cat… is there too. </p><p> </p><p>Doreen: meeeee</p><p> </p><p>Bearhugs: no shuddup we love you</p><p> </p><p>Doreen: awww thanks!</p><p> </p><p>Owl Man: (｀・∀・´)</p><p> </p><p>Doreen: sorry, sorry.</p><p> </p><p>Owl Man: so he goes and gets these kids who are 13 and 14 years old</p><p> </p><p>LocalCryptid: you know their ages why?</p><p> </p><p>Owl Man: ʅ（◞‿◟）ʃ</p><p>Owl Man: it’s at least in the okay range. Old enough to be mostly trustworthy, young enough that you won’t die.</p><p>Owl Man: anyway, ladybug is a baker girl who wants to design and goes with the name Ladybug</p><p> </p><p>LocalCryptid: wow so original</p><p> </p><p>Owl Man: you literally almost went with Bat Woman</p><p> </p><p>LocalCryptid: hey I’m ready to throw hands if you want</p><p> </p><p>Doreen: Stoooooooryyyyyyyyyy</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Doreen changed their name to Story Time!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Owl Man: right, so then the cat goes to this rich boy who’s mom disappeared and their dad neglects them</p><p> </p><p>localfurry: don’t tell me</p><p> </p><p>Owl Man: no yeah his dad is mothman and neither of them know about each other cause of the neglect</p><p> </p><p>THElurkinggoose: can we get an F in the chat boys?</p><p> </p><p>Story Time!: F</p><p> </p><p>Owl Man: no</p><p>Owl Man: Dangit</p><p> </p><p>localfurry: f</p><p> </p><p>LocalCryptid: Sorry Ori but F.</p><p> </p><p>Bearhugs: not gonna say it</p><p> </p><p>THElurkinggoose: booooo</p><p> </p><p>Owl Man: anyway mothman makes dark butterflys which turn people with bad emotions into villains which ladybug and Chat Noir fight and purify</p><p> </p><p>localfurry: wow the black cat also has an original name. Amazing</p><p> </p><p>Owl Man: i don’t choose what my brain makes.</p><p>Owl Man: anyway there’s also the problem that uhhh let’s call them, LB and CN and civilians ar lady and noir. Got it?</p><p> </p><p>Doreen: sure!</p><p> </p><p>Owl Man: lady likes noir but CN likes LB.</p><p> </p><p>localfurry: don’t know who each other is?</p><p> </p><p>Owl Man: no they don’t</p><p> </p><p>LocalCryptid: imagine if we did that</p><p> </p><p>Owl Man: oh it’s worse</p><p> </p><p>LocalCryptid: wait we are?<br/><br/></p><p>Owl Man: No the dream was</p><p>Owl Man: they each had a second love interest </p><p>Owl Man: and those guys become heroes as well, but LB and CN know who they are</p><p>Owl Man: but then at one point LB gives noir a miraculous and at a different point she gives herself one to hide her identity</p><p> </p><p>Doreen: where’s the old man?</p><p> </p><p>Owl Man: mainly in hiding but has all the miraculouses.</p><p>Owl Man: oh also. Best friend od lady gets a fox miraculous, boyf of fox who is also noir best friend gets turtle which is also what old man has</p><p>Owl Man: and old bully of lady gets bee.</p><p> </p><p>localfurry: that is a mess.</p><p> </p><p>Owl Man: oh also new bully comes along and gave the worst lies in the history of lies and even smartest kid in class who is like kid einstien still believes her</p><p> </p><p>THElurkinggoose: that is the biggest mess.</p><p> </p><p>Owl Man: plus everyone got their identies revealed and old man lost his memories and gave his guardianship up to LB</p><p>Owl Man: oh and CN keeps basically harrassing LB from time to time because ‘i love you, it’s like we’re soul mates, date me’ and she’s like ‘i like someone else and we can’t date when we don’t actually know who each other are’</p><p> </p><p>LocalCryptid: let me in your dream, i gotta punch a cat</p><p> </p><p>Doreen: Chat</p><p> </p><p>LocalCryptid: whatever</p><p> </p><p>Bearhugs: guys?</p><p> </p><p>localfurry: yeah?</p><p> </p><p>Bearhugs: <span class="u">ladyblog.com</span></p><p> </p><p>Owl Man: lol how did you</p><p>Owl Man: WHAT THE HELL</p><p>Owl Man: NERVVA!</p><p> </p><p>Mr.Encyclopedia: I did not expect them to look them up.</p><p> </p><p>Owl Man: if you were not a god, i would kill you</p><p> </p><p>THElurkinggoose: time to kill god? Okay?</p><p> </p><p>Bearhugs: no sweetie</p><p> </p><p>THElurkinggoose changed Bearhugs’s name to Mamabear</p><p> </p><p>Mamabear: what should we do?</p><p> </p><p>Mr.Encyclopedia: Unfortunately nothing. Interfering would make things harder.</p><p> </p><p>LocalCryptid: I refuse to believe.</p><p> </p><p>Owl Man: I’ll look into it. Secretly ofc Nervva</p><p> </p><p>Mr.Encyclopedia: Thank you.</p><p> </p><p>Doreen: We got something! It’s near the lake!</p><p> </p><p>LocalCryptid: I’m right nearby. See you in a sec.</p><p> </p><p>Owl Man: I guess see you all there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. a mom's intuition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Sabine knows Marinette is Ladybug because of her mom intuition<br/>(also this work has been renamed from "Ladybug Snippets")</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this started out well but then i lost steam so it's pretty short. might continue in the future but idk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sabine was pretty sure that deep down inside her, she had known for a while. She had seen theories that Ladybug lived nearby or went to Françoise Dupont, but the final piece in the puzzle was her husband being akumatized. Part of her suspected the confession of love towards Chat Noir was to hide something else, and when Ladybug took so long to arrive, and didn’t until Marinette was freed, it was too much to just be coincidence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Marinette was currently asleep, but Sabine knew she took some dishes up to finish dinner while designing. Carefully Sabine climbed the ladder to Marinette’s room so as to not wake her. The trap door didn’t creek like it normally did, so she was almost completely silent. So silent, that the red creature on one of the plates eating a cookie didn’t notice her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose thi-” Sabine started, surprising the creature who seemed to jump and then quickly fly off and hide. The woman just carefully sat down on the ground and looked towards where it went. “Don’t worry. I won’t harm you or anything. You don’t even need to come out. I would just like to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, they didn’t reappear, so Sabine continued. “ I was there when Chloé revealed herself as Queen Bee and the creature that appeared when she did so. You seem similar, and your red color reminds me of Ladybug. I suspected for a while that my daughter may have been the heroine, and my husband’s akumatization made me realize it’s true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the creature floated out of their hiding place. “Um, well, I think you’re actually wrong.” They spoke up in a small voice. “Your daughter is a hero, but not Ladybug. She’s Multimouse. Or was. I’m just here for the cookies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sabine just shook her head. “It’s fine. Perhaps I slipped up when my daughter was expelled, but I have learned to keep my emotions in check even before Hawkmoth made himself known. I am sure that school has caused Marinette many more problems but it was only then that she seemed to be akumatized.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve been there for her. I mean-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, you don’t need to lie. I understand why you feel you must, but you unfortunately won’t be able to convince me.” She hoped the being had the same stance as Marinette did with lying. Sabine couldn’t imagine how hard it must have been to tell lies to hide this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The creature looked conflicted before sighing as she caved. “Alright, yes, she is. But you cannot tell anyone. You knowing is enough for it to be dangerous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sabine nodded. “I never planned to tell. While I would like to tell my husband, I know he is a little more volatile. If he were able to make a decision, he would likely agree he should not know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still can’t know that for sure.” The kwami responded, which just earned her a nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s true. But Tom and I have been together for a long time. We are not a perfect couple by any means. We still have our fights and disagreements, but we still know each other well and much better than most.” Sabine hoped that would be enough for- that’s right, she still didn’t know their name. “Now then, I don’t think I caught your name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, My name is Tikki.” the kwami answered, making Sabine smile.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Caring for Hatchlings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: In origins, the main reason the miraculous were given out is because Fu couldn't transform easily. change it so he was able to. what happens then?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Master, Master!” came a voice from the phonograph, making the man currently being massaged start to look up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fu quickly kept the man down and covered for his kwami. “Master, master... chanting, it's all part of the treatment. Master, master.” The old man quickly concluded the session before helping the man up and moving him towards the door. “I am sorry, but we have run slightly over schedule. See you again next week.” and he shut the door behind the client.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the door was closed, Wayzz flew up to his chosen. “Master, it’s the butterfly miraculous, I felt its aura.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old man was stunned. “Really? I thought it had been lost forever. Perhaps we can find it once more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not all Master. It's a negative aura. I fear it may have gotten into the hands of a dark power!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fu frowned, that was not good news at all. “Then we must find Nooroo and his Miraculous. If it has gotten into the wrong hands, there's no telling what evil could come upon the world!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, you are very old, it may not be safe to use the miraculous yourself.” Wayzz spoke up just before Fu could transform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you are right. Plus, I must guard the miraculous still in my care.” Fu conceded. “If the butterfly is used for evil, the best miraculous for the job will likely be the ladybug. The black cat should be paired with it to help ensure balance, and it is the best protector for the ladybug other than the turtle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kwami agreed with Fu, though he still did not want his master transforming. Master Fu walked over to the gramophone and opened it up to pull the miraculous box out of its hiding place. He only opened the top of the box and took the ring and earrings from the top and placed them into black boxes with the guardian’s seal on top in red. He stared at the seal of one of the small boxes for a few moments before placing the two down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wayzz! Shell on!” Fu called upon the magic of the miraculous and transformed. He grabbed the two boxes once more and slipped out the back door of his home. He carefully made his way to the roof of the building knowing he was going to be rusty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old man made his way to the Eiffel Tower, glad it was early enough for not too many people to be there. He reached the ground and hid before detransforming. Looking around, Fu noticed a bakery that seemed to be pretty popular. There was also some busy traffic nearby. He smiled slightly. To be a hero, many sacrifices were going to need to be made. The sacrifice of time from a job or school would be the biggest, and it was right around the time when anyone nearby would likely rush to where they were needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a perfect test, but he had no clue when the butterfly holder would start to cause trouble and this was the best he could think of on such short notice. He made sure to hobble his way over to a crosswalk and waited for when the light was starting to count down to start crossing. He was about midway across when the crossing light changed and the stoplight turned green. There was no one stopped at the moment, but he did notice a car barreling towards him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the car was almost upon him, he was suddenly dragged along as someone moved him out of the way. When he looked up again, he saw a girl with bright blue eyes and dark hair pulling him quickly across the street. They made it across just in time for Fu to hear a crunch from behind. He looked to see some macarons strewn about the street and a half filled box at his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Thank you, miss. Oh! What a disaster.” Fu spoke to the girl, wincing as there was more crunching as people stepped on macarons scattered about the sidewalk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry, I'm no stranger to disasters, besides, there are still a few left.” The girl said, closing up the box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fu took one that landed near his foot. It wasn’t the most sanitary, but he was already an old man who had been helped with his health from his miraculous. A dropped cookie wasn’t going to kill him. Biting into it, his eyes lit up. “These are delicious.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl smiled before a nearby school bell rang. “Oh no, I'm gonna be late! Have a nice day, sir!” Then she ran off. Fu smiled in his direction. She was likely going to be a good fit for the ladybug rather than the cat, but he was still going to need to look around.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had only been a few minutes, but fu was feeling a little tired. He barely needed to pretend as the cane he was leaning on slipped out of his hand. Off balance, he fell to the ground, the cane bouncing out of his reach when it hit the pavement. Not wanting the situation to go to waste, he made a show of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A young boy picked up the cane and helped him up. His bright green eyes were filled with kindness and his blond hair seemed to glow as the sun hit it. Fu smiled. He seemed to be a good ladybug. But then the boy turned to face a man and woman standing at the steps of the school. They looked at him with disapprovement and led him to a parked car nearby. Fu’s smile turned a bit mischievous. Yes, he could have the ladybug, but the black cat may benefit him more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to rely on the cane again right now, Fu slung it over his shoulder and walked away, wanting to rest before testing a few more people. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a number of people that seemed to fit the ladybug and black cat miraculouses, but after secretly discussing with their kwamis, Fu decided. The girl from the bakery fit well for the ladybug. She was willing to help, but seemed to need a confidence boost. Plus, Tikki was fond of cookies and the girl’s parents being bakers meant they would likely be busy enough that hiding the miraculous would be easier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy, though found away from his home, was easy enough to find with his face on a number of billboards. That helped solidify him as holding the black cat as the responsibility from the ladybug could end up with worse consequences. A protector, though still placing responsibility on him, would not be enough to crush him in a sense. Plagg also liked having more uppity holders since they tended to be rich and fun to mess with, and while this boy seemed kind, his seemingly restrictive life would make him more prone to being ‘messed with’ from a troublemaker like Plagg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Transforming once more, Fu snuck into the upper level of the bakery and found the girl’s, Marinette’s, room. He placed the box on her desk next to her computer, hoping she would notice it sooner rather than later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After leaving the bakery, Master Fu made his way to the Agreste Mansion. It was a bit trickier to get in due to the security and the boy being there, but he was able to place the box on a table in the boy’s room. Before he could take a moment to rest, Fu heard footsteps coming his way and the doorknob start to turn. Quickly, he made his way to the window and shut it behind him just in time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood crouched on a ledge, just outside the door and sighed, glad he wasn’t caught and to catch his breath. Fu didn’t have long though as the ground rumbled, nearly making him fall off the ledge. Just over the wall surrounding the mansion, a large man made of stone came stomping down the street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old man looked in shock. He had gotten the miraculous to where the newly chosen people lived, but they definitely did not have them in their possession right then. Nearby police officers fired their weapons at the rock monster but it just seemed unfazed and grew bigger. All but one immediately ran. The last seemed frozen in fear until the monster moved closer. He started to run but the monster grabbed the police van. As it lifted the vehicle up to throw it, Fu ran towards the officer and called forth his shell-ter. The magical shield appeared and the van bounced off it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The monster froze in its tracks as a butterfly symbol appeared in front of its face. Fu’s eyes narrowed, now knowing for sure that this was the work of the butterfly miraculous. He dropped the magic shield, letting the officer run away from the danger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the monster, no, the akuma started moving again, it went directly after Fu. He used that to try and guide it away from anywhere it could hurt many people. The streets seemed to be fine for now as it only went after cars and threw them straight so buildings were unharmed. This worked for a while, until the old man saw someone coming towards him and the akuma on a bike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fu called out to the girl, telling her to go away, but the akuma also noticed her and went to swing at her. Fu rushed to the girl’s side and barely called shell-ter in time. The fist of the akuma bounced off the shield, and the magic of the shield ended up throwing the akuma backwards into a nearby building. It hit the corner of the very tall building just right that it started to fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fu took a knee, his shell-ter dropping once more. He was still rusty and a little out of shape, and while the miraculous helped combat that, doing so much so fast was still too much for him. The girl on the bike pushed it to the side as she helped Fu back up. He could not help but close his eyes as to not roll them when instead of asking if he was okay, the girl immediately launched into questions about him and what was going on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Master Fu brushed her off, merely saying he was there to help before going after the akuma once more. He was unhappy that it had gotten so far ahead of him, but the old man smiled when he saw a dark humanoid shape go overhead. With their attire and staff, he could tell it was the boy he had given the black cat. Not far behind him, a figure in red followed using a yo-yo to swing past. Fu was glad it hadn’t taken too long for the pair to find their miraculouses, but he was still needed, so he rushed towards the stadium and akuma.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the fight with the akuma was over, Fu made his way to the pair of chosen holders. None of them noticed the butterfly had escaped as Chat Noir did not know it was needed, the ladybug was too caught up in the moment, and Fu was more concerned about the heroes themselves. “Hello there. I am Jade Turtle.” He paused at the beeping noise coming from Chat’s ring. “Your identities should remain secret, so it is best if you leave. We can meet later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat noir smiled and gave a nod before vaulting away. Then Jade Turtle turned to the ladybug. “You did well today. I also hope to speak to you tonight, I do not wish to leave anything out when talking to either of you, so together would make the most sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ladybug also nodded. “Th-Thank you.” she stuttered out. “I mean, I’m sure someone else could do better than me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There were others that were looked at, but you were chosen to hold the ladybug.” the turtle spoke, making sure to hide that it was him who did the choosing. “I was also given this miraculous again, though my age may make it difficult for me to really be useful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The new hero smiled, but then noticed the note at her feet that had had the butterfly in it. She walked over to the boy who had been akumatized and handed it to him. “You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that. There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy smiled, before getting a look of confusion on his face. “Um, how did you know my name?” That caused the hero to freeze before the girl from before on the bike spoke up, bombarding her with questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jade Turtle stepped in, making the girl pause. “I may be able to answer some of your questions. She needs to keep her identity secret and for now, she is not completely in tune with her miraculous, so she has a limit she must be mindful of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ladybug waved goodbye to Turtle, but the bike girl asked one quick question. “Wait, what should we call you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ladybug. Just… call me Ladybug.” The newly dubbed Ladybug answered before swinging off. Jade Turtle smiled as he watched her go, sure he had chosen well.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://discord.gg/y8tRbdj</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>